Among the Dead to Among the Living
by Clairvoyance12
Summary: TYL!Tsuna finds himself in a coffin, when he wakes up without any memory of he got there. With the power vested in him, would he be able to help his Family heal? I'm bad with summaries. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fic so be nice, okay? This story might not go as I want, so bear with me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, no matter how much I want to.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was dark. Tsuna could hardly breathe and was that the smell of flowers?

'Where am I? Wait… What's that sound?'

He listened. It was above him, it sounded muffled, but it was definitely there.

'What is that? It sounds like a sob. What's going on?'

It was pitch black, but Tsuna could still see, albeit only a little. It seemed like he was in some sort of box. Tsuna screwed up his face, it was getting difficult to breathe, he needed to get out of there and fast. Summoning all his strength, he slowly pushed the lid of the box off.

Suddenly, dirt started to pile in. Tsuna shut his eyes and started dig himself out. When, he finally got out of his prison, he looked around. It seemed like he was in a cemetery. He looked at where he dug himself out from.

'It seems like I was put into a coffin and buried. But, how and why?' he thought.

Tsuna was so consumed by his findings that he didn't see the five other people around him. Nor, did he see their shocked looks and the fact that these people were 6/7 of his Guardians: Yamamoto Takeshi, Dokuro Chrome, Rokudo Mukuro, Lambo, Hibari Kyoya, and Sasagawa Ryohei.

"Tsuna…?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna looked at the Guardians surprised. "Guys what happened? What is this?"

"Boss you… Don't remember? asked Chrome concerned.

Tsuna shook his head. The Guardians looked at each other uneasily, then nodded at each other. They beckoned Tsuna to follow them. Tsuna looked at them for a moment, then nodded and said with his eyes, 'Lead the way.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Seeing as I have no life, here is chapter 2! Anyhow, I'm going to include an OC named Natsumi aka Natsu. So, just pretend that the lion, Natsu, doesn't exist, okay? Also, an adult Reborn will be mentioned, as well.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"…What did you just say?" Tsuna asked.

He couldn't believe that he was supposed to be dead. Apparently, he had been shot and killed five months ago. His Guardians looked at him with sad looks.

"We don't know how you came back to life. But, something must've happened. I think that Reborn shot you with a dying will bullet. I could be wrong, though." Yamamoto explained.

Tsuna shook his head. "That can't be it. The dying will bullet would've revived me instantly, as long as I had regrets. From what you told me, I would've had a lot."

They shrugged. "We don't know, but we're glad you're back, Tsuna. Everyone will be so happy!" Lambo said, smiling.

"Oh yeah, where is Hayato and Natsu? It's been bothering me for awhile now." Tsuna asked.

Hibari cocked his head to the side, and said in a semi-emotionless voice, "Gokudera is back at the Vongola mansion, Natsu-san is also." Ryohei jumped in, "Yeah, we think that you should see them before they see you."

"Why though? Natsu is my fiancée and Hayato is my right-hand man, shouldn't they be with you?" Tsuna inquired.

"They took your… Death very hard and we don't think it will be good if you see them, right now. They have changed in a lot of ways. We'll show you that, of course. " Chrome explained.

"Changed? What do you mean? Also, what do you mean that you will show me?" asked Tsuna, confused.

"We put cameras everywhere, including your office, at the Vongola mansion. We did this, so, we can look after it when we're gone. This room we are in now is one of the places, where you can watch what's happening over there." Yamamoto said.

Chrome and Mukuro stood up and started to put on the video feed in Tsuna's study/office. When they got the visuals it showed…

* * *

**Haha cliffhanger! Did you actually think that I will give it away so quickly? **

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well here's the new chapter to Among the Dead to Among the Living! Also, for the people who are about to read Chapter 3, I want you guys to do something for me. There is a certain reviewer who has an awesome story that you guys should read. It's called "Chains" and it's by Neukiri. Right now it's not very popular, but you guys can change that. I promise that you will really like it.**

**Anyway, Natsu is going to look like a 21-year-old version of Kushina Uzumaki in Naruto. For all of you that don't know what she looks like, look up her picture in Google Images. I'm also going to make the chapters longer, so expect a lot of scrolling down in the near future, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Nor, will I ever. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tsuna's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it! What happened to make his beloved Natsu, so sad and broken? Her crimson, red hair that Tsuna loved so much was limp and lifeless. She had dark shadows under her eyes and looked like she hadn't slept in months. But, the thing that shocked Tsuna the most, was her eyes. Her beautiful, blue orbs were hollow and she looked like she had been crying. Natsu also looked skinny and underfed.

"What happened to her?!" Tsuna exclaimed horrified, but also sad at seeing his beloved like this.

Ryohei answered, "After your supposed death, Natsu was devastated to the extreme. She wouldn't eat for days. The only thing you would see her doing was either crying, or staring blankly at the wall. She always had the most heartbreaking expression on her face and the only person she would talk to was Hayato."

"Why, Hayato?" Tsuna asked.

"Hayato was the only one who really knew how Natsu was feeling. He basically went through the same thing, except you would always see him with a picture of you, while saying sorry over and over again." Yamamoto explained.

"I didn't know… That I put them in so much pain." Tsuna gritted his teeth and a tear went down his face.

The Guardians looked at him sadly. They hated seeing their boss like this, but he had to see this. Only from what was happening in Tsuna's study, would he understand why Natsu was doing paperwork right that minute. After all, it did seem a little odd to anyone who wasn't there for Natsu's 'temporary instatement.'

The Natsu in the screen's hands shook and she dropped the pen she was using. She gasped in pain. Suddenly, Hayato went in and asked if she was okay, frantically.

Natsu smiled slightly and said, "It's nothing Hayato, just got writer's cramp. That's all."

Hayato sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, I was worried something bad happened. Anyway, I brought dinner."

Natsu's eyes brightened slightly. "Thanks, I'm starving. Who knew that paperwork took so much energy? I think I can now understand why every boss from the Vongola Family hates paperwork, so much."

Hayato snorted and set the platter of riceballs and green tea on the desktop. "I'm not surprised. I'd say 80% of a boss's duty is doing paperwork." Hayato got serious,

"Natsu you have to stop doing this to yourself. You've been in here since 6 a.m., and it's twilight. Taking care of yourself is also another duty you have to fulfill."

Sorry, but I need to get this paperwork done. If I don't, the Vongola would lose their only opportunity of forming an alliance with the Estraneo family." Natsu said.

"Natsu this paperwork isn't do until February, and it's November. You can't keep doing this to yourself!" Hayato said angrily.

Natsu's face was hidden behind her bangs. "Tsuna never needed a break…"

Hayato slammed his hands on the desk, causing Natsu and everyone watching to jump.

"Natsu you are not Juudai- No, you're not like Tsuna! You will never be like him! You may be the boss now, but you are not invincible. Everyone is worried about you and so am I. Tsuna wouldn't want you to act like this!" Hayato exploded.

Natsu looked at him shocked and tears started to stream down her face. Tsuna's hands clenched at the sight of his Natsu crying.

Hayato's eyes softened. "Hey look I'm sorry I was so harsh, but Juudaime wouldn't want to see you like this. Eat your dinner and go to bed, and don't worry about the paperwork, I'll do it."

Natsu nodded and ate her rice balls and drank her tea. When she was finished, she started to stand up, but lost her footing and stumbled. Fast as lightning, Hayato caught and steadied her.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned. Natsu nodded, smiled, and left the room. But, not without a bidding Hayato a good night.

Hayato stood there alone and moved towards the desk. He picked up a picture of Tsuna smiling with Natsu and the other Guardians. Hayato's eyes were saddened, he looked at the picture and said, "Don't worry Juudaime. I'll take care of Natsu and I will protect her… Just like you did."

He put the picture down and started on the paperwork. The video feed ended. Silence filled the room Tsuna and the rest were in.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed it and make sure to look at "Chains", okay? **

**R&R**


	4. ABANDONED!

**Author's Note: Hey, guys I'm sorry that I haven't been updating. Right now my schedule is hectic and I'm going to have to abandon this story. I don't particularly want to, but with all that's going on… I've got no choice. **

**It doesn't help that I've lost interest, either. I mean, this story was a train wreck from the start. But, thanks… Really. You guys stuck with me and even complimented me on 'Among the Dead, to Among the Living.' I appreciate it.**

**However, for all of you who write, and are interested in this fanfiction. This story is currently up for adoption. I just hope whoever does adopt it, will make it better than I would've ever been able to. If you're interested, please PM me.**

**Thanks again,**

**Clairvoyance 12**


End file.
